This invention is related to a method and apparatus for producing popping candy which is formed in moulds.
Manufacturing popping candy is well known in art.
Popping candy is a candy which has an entertaining effect during consumption and it is manufactured by creating bubbles within the candy mass by introducing CO2 gas into the mass while it is still viscous and after cooled down the bubbles are popped in mouth as wetted with saliva.